It is known to provide a video display screen at an interior rearview mirror assembly of a vehicle, such as, for example, a video display screen of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,172 for REARVIEW MIRROR ASSEMBLY WITH UTILITY FUNCTIONS, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,300 for BLIND SPOT VIEWING SYSTEM, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. It has also been suggested to provide a mirror or a display which may be indexed in and out of a mirror case, such as from the bottom of the mirror case, such as also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,172, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.